This invention relates to belt conveyors and bucket elevators. More specifically, this invention relates to a tension measuring system for belt conveying and bucket elevator-type devices.
Belt conveyors and bucket elevators have been used to transport materials for many years. Proper tensioning of the belt is important to prevent slippage from occurring between the driving pulley and a belt. As a result, required tensioning formulas have been used for years to provide proper tension for the belt. However, measuring the tension has been limited to very high end cost solutions. As a result a simplified solution is needed in the art to improve the method of measuring tension applied to the belt for belt conveying and bucket elevator-type devices.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a belt conveying tension measuring system to obtain the amount of tension that has been applied a belt of a bucket elevator.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a low cost means for providing the amount of applied tension added by take-up to a belt of a bucket elevator.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.